Moving On
by Siriusly Devoted
Summary: Dramione. Oneshot. What happens when Ron finally realises he loves Hermione just when she's fallen for Draco? A few swear words, but otherwise safe.


Reviews and criticism are appreciated. (:

Two years after Harry Potter had defeated Voldemort, one of his best friends, Hermione Granger, had accidentally run into Draco Malfoy, pureblood and wanker extraordinaire whilst on her way to her office in the Ministry of Magic. He only sneered at her and she merely rolled her eyes after picking up her papers before walking away, already being late for the meeting she was supposed to be in. She failed to notice Malfoy looking at her with mild curiosity as she walked away.

Hermione had done quite well for herself since the war. She had gone back to do her NEWTs the year after Voldemort had been defeated and, as everybody had predicted, received all O's. She hadn't a clue what she wanted to do after that though so for the past few months she had been doing various jobs around the ministry for Kingsley Shacklebolt, who had been appointed as Minister for Magic after the war. The meeting where she was headed was to do with the incarceration of some of the remaining Death Eaters, as it had taken months to track some of them down and as involved as Hermione was in the war and the Order of the Phoenix, along with her intelligence, Kingsley had come to the conclusion she was perfectly suitable to help with the legal proceedings.

Malfoy however had only just come out of hiding after the alleged murder of headmaster Albus Dumbledore at his hands. The public eye had moved on and he finally felt able to live somewhat normally. He no longer found a lot of pride in his name and preferred to rely on his own common sense. Having been on the run for what would have been his seventh year and being in hiding since the end of the war, he had not completed his NEWT's, but was more than reluctant to get a job that required little or no grades. Despite having little pride in his name, he still had pride in himself and despite his mother's urges, would not lower himself. So he had also ended up doing small jobs around the Ministry, thanks to his aunt, Andromeda Tonks, who had convinced Kingsley to give him small jobs to set him on his feet. Kingsley did not trust Draco Malfoy, although he did believe he was innocent.

And so this is how Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy first set eyes on each other after the war. They did not cross paths again for another eighteen months, at an office Christmas party. Malfoy was disgusted to discover that Scarhead and both the Weasel and the she-Weasel were in attendance. He was even more disgusted to stumble across Ron making out with a girl he did not recognise, but seemed to be enjoying their session far too much. What anyone would ever see in Ron Weasley, Malfoy would never know. Backing away from the fumbling couple, he instead opted to grab a bottle of the free wine and leave as quickly and as discreetly as possible.

Having successfully made it out of the office, Malfoy had turned to see Hermione sat against the wall crying silently. It didn't take long for him to figure out she probably still felt something for the Weasel and he rolled his eyes. He didn't know where they came from but words came spouting out before he could stop them.

"If he hasn't realised you've always been there by now, then he is most definitely not worth it, Granger," he said somewhat scathingly. "And, if it's any consolation at all, you are ten times better than the slut he's with now,"

It was only when Hermione looked up at him, a shocked expression on her face, that he realised he had spoken to Hermione Granger, muggleborn witch who had beat him at every subject back at school and who he had tortured mercilessly during their six years together, without insulting her, and had comforted her, even slightly, with no insincerity at all. Things had most definitely changed since the war.

"Err, thanks?" Hermione responded, still dazed by the situation she had unwittingly found herself in. She started crying again and Malfoy looked more uncomfortable by the second.

"I'm sorry, I know you're uncomfortable. It's not you that's made me cry, it's just that you were nicer to me then and more aware of how I feel than Ron has been in the nine years I've known him," she laughed, noisy crying mingled in making her seem even more like a deranged loon in Malfoy's opinion. "Please, don't feel obligated to stay because of me," Hermione carried on. "You were obviously on your way out," She indicated the unopened wine bottle in his hand.

He looked down at the wine bottle in his hand and then back at the office door. Suddenly he pushed his way back into the office and over to where the wine bottles were stacked. There were considerably less than there had been the first time he had stolen one and he shook his head in distaste, oblivious to the fact that if he were to finish the bottle he had taken he would have polished off a bottle to himself, therefore making him just as bad as the rest of the party attendees.

Hermione looked at where Malfoy had disappeared to curiously. She couldn't imagine what had possessed him to go back in there, especially since he had also apparently seen Ron making out with his flavour of the week and even she had to admit the sight was enough to make anyone gag. She was startled out of her half depressing, half amused thoughts by the door slamming again, and Malfoy was once again looking down at her, slightly bedraggled. This time, however, he was holding two unopened wine bottles and was holding one out to her. She took it hesitantly and Malfoy nodded at her once, short and sharp, before striding off down the corridor. She stared after him in surprise before glancing down at the bottle. "Nice wine," she thought. "Ah, what the hell." She pulled the seal off quickly and thanked whoever was listening that it was a screw top bottle before lifting it to her lips and chugging. Cold, fizzy alcohol slid down her throat and almost immediately she felt better. Deciding she had had enough of this party and the Christmas spirit, at least for tonight, she followed Malfoy's path down the corridor, down the elevator and out into the atrium.

Again, it was another two years before they met again. By now Hermione had been promoted to work in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, working under Arthur Weasley in the Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects, a job that she thoroughly enjoyed.

Malfoy's mother, Narcissa Malfoy, had finally convinced her son to take his exams, four years after he should have done, and he begrudgingly obeyed her to receive all O's and one E, once again being bested by Hermione Granger. He finally settled into a job in the Department of International Magical Cooperation in the International Magical Office of Law, where he helped keep track of laws and policies set down by the International Confederation of Wizards, and advised Kingsley Shacklebolt, Britain's Minister for Magic, and the Wizengamot on matters of international law in order to prevent contradictions between British magical law and it's international counterpart. Five years had been enough time apparently to convince enough people to trust him with this job, though obviously he did not carry this out single-handedly which may have helped this decision.

This time when they met they had bumped into each other on the way to the coffee machine, only to discover that it had run out of everything but green tea, something that surprised neither of them. Draco had sighed impatiently and had all been for going without, but Hermione had offered to buy him a drink of his choice from a café around the corner, in thanks for bringing her a bottle of wine two years ago.

"That was years ago, Granger," Malfoy stared at her quizzically. "And besides, it was free,"

"I know," Hermione replied softly. "It's the thought that counts. Now, do you want a drink or not? I'm going whether you do or not so if you want something you may as well just tell me,"

"I've got a better idea, I'll come with you. I suppose I could do with a break,"

"Ah, nothing to do with you not trusting me to poison your drink or something then?" Hermione asked, pushing the button for the elevator. Malfoy was about to defend that statement when he saw she was smirking.

"That's exactly it, Granger,"

"I thought as much," she smiled. "Some things never change,"

The elevator pinged and the doors opened, and they both moved to the side to allow the occupants to leave before boarding themselves. They didn't talk the whole way through the atrium, up onto the street and round the corner to the café.

"What would you like then?" Hermione asked as she sat at a table at the back of the café. "My treat,"

"Mhm, who could refuse that offer?" Malfoy responded sarcastically, before seating himself across the table and grabbing a menu.

"Obviously not you," Hermione murmured distractedly, biting her lip as she tried to decide whether to have a hot sausage roll or a slice of chocolate fudge cake.

"I am only here because it would be rude to refuse an offer of thanks such as yours," Malfoy replied haughtily, glaring at her over his menu.

"Chill, Malfoy," Hermione looked up at him. "Now, stop being such an ass and just pick something. In case you hadn't noticed, we don't have all night," She indicated the window to the street as she spoke and he suddenly noticed that it was rapidly getting dark, as it tended to do early on as Christmas approached.

"Alright, alright. Keep your frizz on," He decided on a hot buttered bun to keep him going and a latte. He recited this to Hermione who nodded and went to give the lady behind the counter their order. She came back a minute later with his latte and something that smelled deliciously chocolaty.

"Hot chocolate," she told him, raising the mug to her lips and taking a small sip of the milky froth.

He opened his mouth slightly. "I want one," he whined and she smirked.

"Get it yourself, I said I'd pay for one drink, which would be that latte sitting in front of you right now, and if you don't drink it I'll be annoyed,"

"Seeing as it's late, it's cold and it's just started raining very heavily, what do you say we stay here and have something more substantial than cake?" Malfoy asked her.

"Well, they do have a nice menu," Hermione pondered. "Only if we pay for ourselves though,"

"This isn't a date, Granger," Draco said with a smirk.

"I know, I was worried about you sponging off of me," she hit back and left quickly, hiding her grin, to place her order before he could respond.

He glared at his menu, slightly frustrated that he couldn't think of a suitable comeback despite the fact it was too late to use one anyway. Hermione returned to the table and sat down his silence. He glared at his menu for a few more minutes before she spoke.

"Are you going to sit there glaring at the menu all night or are you actually going to order something? Considering dinner was your idea in the first place,"

Malfoy frowned at her. "You're not going to best me this time, Granger," he said childishly.

Hermione couldn't help but laugh. "Not only is that extremely childish, but the moment is long gone. So just get over it and order already,"

He finally ordered as their initial snacks arrived and Hermione grinned as she dug in to her sausage roll.

"I can never get enough of these," she said enthusiastically.

"Make you fat," Malfoy mumbled to her.

"I don't care," Hermione declared. "Anyway, I do enough exercise around the Ministry to keep the weight off,"

Soon after their main meals arrived and they ate in silence. By the time they finished the rain outside had pretty much stopped and they paid, tipping the waitress a fair amount before stepping out onto the street. The walk back to the Ministry was silent other than Hermione humming to herself, and Malfoy found himself not being irritated in the least by it. Would this girl ever stop surprising him?

They separated somewhat awkwardly, Malfoy giving her a short nod, like he had eighteen months ago at the Christmas party, and she gave a small wave before they turned in opposite directions. Neither looked back.

It was only two weeks later that fate stepped in and brought them together yet again. Hermione had been walking in one direction and had been distracted by her mobile phone and Malfoy in the other, attempting to balance a coffee and read a file at the same time. Needless to say this was a recipe for disaster and before anybody knew what was happening they had literally crashed into each other and coffee went all over Hermione's white blouse. Flustered, she attempted to sponge herself down to no avail and Malfoy rolled his eyes before reminding her she was a witch. Her cheeks reddened more as she retrieved her wand and removed the stain.

There was an awkward silence as they both tried to figure out what to do now.

"Erm, your files?" Hermione eventually asked. Looking down, Malfoy saw his files had been scattered all over the floor and he groaned.

"They were in a specific order. It'll take me forever to get them back into place!"

"I'll help, if you want?" Hermione offered. "After all, it is kinda my fault,"

"It wasn't your fault," Malfoy told her, and then frowned. When did he become so nice? "But the help would be great, if you're free?"

Hermione nodded and together they gathered the files and walked to Malfoy's office. When Hermione walked inside she had expected it to be full of old furniture and expensive items. She was pleasantly surprised.

"I expected it to be more… Lavish," she commented, setting the papers she'd picked up on the desk.

"My father preferred the old, expensive stuff," Malfoy replied. "Me, I'm all for simplicity,"

"Huh," was Hermione's only response.

They worked for the next few hours on putting the files back into the order they were supposed to be. It was easier than Malfoy had expected as Hermione had picked up the system easily and it had been all hands on since. Still, it was rather late when they finished and they both sighed in relief.

"Remind me never to knock you over again," Hermione said with a small smile.

"As if rearranging papers is the thing that makes you not want to knock into me," Malfoy scoffed.

"You're not as foreboding as you think you are, Malfoy," Hermione grinned.

Malfoy pouted. "Especially when you pout," Hermione added and Malfoy gave up.

"I don't try to be," he said. Seeing Hermione's sceptical look he added, "Anymore!"

"You're a Malfoy, people will always be scared,"

Malfoy scoffed.

"Some more than others," Hermione went on. "The war's over, and some people think that means you have no power left. But others know better,"

"I don't want power, I just want to have a normal life. Isn't that what Pothead was trying to achieve for everyone?"

"Mhm, in a way," Hermione concurred. "And it's Harry,"

"Pothead, Harry, same difference. You knew who I was talking about,"

"Some things will never change, will they?" she asked him softly. Standing she gave him one last look and left the room. Malfoy suddenly felt guilty and he had no idea why.

The next time they met it was intentional on Malfoy's part. He had been trying to talk to her for a couple of days but she was hard to find and he was exasperated when he finally caught up with her.

"I've been looking for you for two days!"

The slightly familiar male voice made Hermione look up from her cubicle and she frowned when she saw Malfoy.

"Whatever for?"

"To apologise," Malfoy blurted out, and Hermione's frown deepened.

"Apologise?" she asked, confused.

"For referring to Potter as Pothead. We're not still in school and if I can be grown up enough to talk to you civilly the least I could do is be civil about your friends,"

Comprehension dawned on her face.

"Clearly, though, that had more of an impact on me than you," Malfoy was obviously embarrassed as he began to walk off and it took Hermione a moment to call him back.

"Sorry, no, I was upset at the time, I've just been very busy," she told the flustered man. "I appreciate, and I accept, your apology,"

Once again an awkward silence descended on the pair. It seemed to be becoming a frequent occurrence.

"Well, I've pretty much finished here," Hermione said finally. "Do you fancy a bite to eat?"

"Are you asking me out, Granger?" Malfoy asked, amused, and Hermione looked horrified at the thought.

"God, no! It's just it's late, I'm peckish, Harry and Ginny are out together and God only knows where Ron's fucked off to, so I'd appreciate some company. I was planning on eating out anyway, so if you fancy it…" she trailed off.

Malfoy grabbed her coat off the back of her chair and held it out to her. "You swore," he said, shocked.

"Yes,"

"You… Swore,"

"Yes, I did,"

"You, Hermione Granger, swore,"

Malfoy began walking off and Hermione pulled on her jacket, muttering, "I'll take that as a yes then,"

All the way out the Ministry and round the corner to the same café they had been in before, Malfoy came up with different ways to phrase the fact that Hermione had swore. As soon as they walked in Hermione yelled at him "Yes, I swore! I only ever do that when talking about Ron, okay? So get over it!"

Malfoy grinned. "I was waiting to see how long it took you to snap,"

Hermione glared at him and smacked him in the chest. "You're a jerk, Draco Malfoy,"

"Aye,"

They sat down again at the same table as before and decided quickly what to have. This time Malfoy ordered for the both of them and they were only waiting minutes before their meal arrived.

"I think they remembered the tip from last time," Malfoy whispered to Hermione and she laughed.

They chatted idly for the rest of the meal, mostly focusing on work stuff since they both worked for the Ministry and their departments sometimes crossed paths. When they had finished they again left a fair tip and left the warmth to find another rain storm had hit London. Thinking it rude to just leave each other, Malfoy grabbed Hermione and apparated the both of them to Malfoy Manor. Afterwards he wondered why he didn't apparate them somewhere, anywhere, than his home.

They both stumbled as they landed inside the entrance hall and Hermione wiped wet curls out of her face. Realising she was still mostly in a rather close embrace with Malfoy her first thought was to step back, but she looked up and into her eyes and the thought disappeared from her mind completely. Instead she was transfixed by his eyes and before she knew what she was doing she had stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his.

Seconds later she backed away, completely horrified. "Err, mistletoe?" she said meekly, pointing up at the sprig that was hung above their heads. They both knew she had no idea it was there before she kissed him but it was a better excuse than to try and explain why she had kissed him willingly in the first place.

"Well, it is Christmas,"

"I better be going… Got an early start in the morning. Harry and Ginny are getting married," she said, as if Malfoy would care.

"I got the invite," he replied. She looked at him, completely shocked. "Yeah, I was surprised too,"

"Wow," was all she could say. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"I guess so. If you go out the front door and down the drive, it's not very long, don't worry, you'll be able to apparate from there," Malfoy told her, leading her to the front door and opening it for her.

"Tomorrow then,"

"Tomorrow," he echoed, watching her disappear into the darkness.

As it happened, Hermione and Malfoy saw very little of each other at the wedding. Ron had seemingly not been told that Malfoy would be attending and almost blew a fuse the second he saw him. He was subdued later, obviously having had a severe telling off from his mother. Hermione was kept busy, being Ginny's maid of honour, and Malfoy kept out of the way after congratulating the newlywed couple, which he managed without incident. Hermione had noticed he and Ginny seemed at least on speaking terms, and even Harry managed a firm handshake and a small smile.

Hermione made up her mind to question Ginny about it, and made her move when she saw the bride was alone.

"So, you and Malfoy are friendly I see?" she asked, grinning at her friend.

"He works with a lot of the Quidditch laws overseas," Ginny explained. "He's done a lot for the Holyhead Harpies,"

"Hmm. Okay," Hermione was puzzled.

"Look, we're not in school anymore. We're over that. And apparently we're more grown up than dad and Malfoy Senior. And Ron, come to that,"

"You have point there,"

Ginny grinned. "You enjoying yourself today? I know it hasn't been easy for you the last few years. It seems everyone has someone but you,"

Hermione bit her lip. "Yeah. No, I doing okay. I got work, right?"

"We both know that isn't enough, honey," Ginny said sympathetically. "And I'm sorry you and Ron didn't work out. I'd have loved you as a sister. Although, seeing as what a jerk he's become, I almost think you had a lucky escape,"

"I think so, too," Hermione sighed. "But hey, I'm only twenty four, I have time,"

"That's the spirit!" Ginny smiled. "Now, let's go dance!"

Hermione spent the rest of the day dancing and drinking away her worries, just revelling in the fact two of her best friends had found such happiness with each other. She remembered almost nothing after her conversation with Ginny and found herself in her own bed at two in morning. The alcohol in her system made the fact she was alone hit her even harder and she started to cry for the first time in years.

For New Year's Hermione had been invited, along with her friends and the Weasley's, to the Malfoy's ball, and seeing as the Weasley's were all going Hermione had decided she might as well. It's not like she had anything better to do after all.

She had found a simple black strapless dress to wear and she found the perfect heels hiding in the back of her wardrobe. Ready to go, she apparated to the Burrow where she was meeting with Harry, Ginny and Ron. When she got there, none of them were ready and she rolled her eyes. First to appear, to her surprise, was Ginny, looking ravishing in a greeny, blue full length halter neck gown. Her long red hair was loose down her back, and a lily clip held her hair from her face.

"Ginny, you look amazing!" Hermione gasped. "Even better than on your wedding day,"

"Can't have expectations slipping now, can we?" Ginny winked just as the boys entered, Harry still attempting to clip his bow into place. It was forgotten however as soon as he saw his wife.

"My God, Ginny, you look fantastic!" He dipped her into a kiss and she giggled, pushing him away.

"Come here, you big slob," she said as she clipped his bow. "There. Handsome as ever,"

The four then left the house to apparate to Malfoy Manor, where the rest of the Weasley's had already gone. As soon as they landed, music blared out and Hermione suddenly felt better about the whole evening. They reached the door and handed their invitations to a smiling waiter, who looked them over before granting them admittance. Once inside, everyone but Hermione looked around in wonder.

"I can't think of anything but wow," Ginny said breathlessly.

"Oh come on, Ginevra, with your and Potter's combined moneys, surely you could afford something almost as extravagant,"

"Draco," Ginny smiled. "Lovely to see you, and thank you for inviting us,"

"Glad you could come," Malfoy returned. "You look wonderful. Is there anything you would like to put in the cloakroom?"

All four shook their heads and Malfoy lead them to the ballroom door. "The band, all the dancing and some of the drinks fountains are in here," he said. Leading them further down the hall, they entered a large living space. "And here is the buffet and a quieter place to talk, mingle, etcetera,"

"I think we'll stay in here for now," Ginny said. "Especially since I don't think we'll get the guys away from the food anytime soon,"

"Miss Granger," Malfoy nodded his head at Hermione with a small smile before leaving the room to welcome more guests.

"What was that about?" Ginny asked her friend.

"I'm not sure. We've just seen a bit of each other recently, and surprisingly, he has exquisite manners, therefore it would be rude to completely not acknowledge my presence. And the fact I was invited,"

"Ah," Ginny said knowingly, but before Hermione could question her she had joined her husband and her brother at the buffet. Hermione shook her head and took a seat on one of the loveseats spaced around the room. On the table next to it sat a couple of fat books and Hermione leaned over in interest. One in particular peaked her curiosity and she picked it up. She was thirty pages in when her friends came over and asked if she wanted to go and dance. "Mhm, maybe later," was her reply and the three smiled affectionately before leaving her to it.

An hour later, Malfoy had given up welcoming guests and left his mother to do it for any late comers. He went down the hall into the living space, subconsciously because he hadn't seen Hermione go into the ballroom. He smiled slightly seeing her curled up on a loveseat, a book open in her lap and her eyes skimming the pages eagerly.

"It's New Year's Eve, Granger. You're supposed to be dancing, drinking, enjoying yourself," he said as he walked to her.

"I am enjoying myself," she responded, holding up the book.

"Yes, as interesting as that book is, I think you should still be taking advantage of the free champagne fountains,"

"That does sound tempting,"

"Indeed. Shall we?" he held out his arm for her to take and she stood to take it. A step later she stopped and Malfoy swung round to face her.

"I'm confused," she stated. True, Malfoy hadn't been on her mind a lot, but when she did think about it she didn't understand anything.

"So am I,"

"What are you confused about?"

"You," Malfoy said simply.

Hermione's mouth formed a perfect oh. Before she could react, Malfoy had leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. As soon as he did, she discovered she didn't want to react in any way but to press herself closer to him and wrap her arms around his neck. The kiss lasted several seconds and when they broke apart they leaned their foreheads against each other's and sighed happily.

"I've been wanting to do that since you kissed me," Malfoy whispered to her.

She smirked. "Coming back for more are we?"

"Something like that,"

"We better make an appearance," Hermione said regretfully, and she once again took his arm. They proceeded to the ballroom together where they separated, Hermione to find her friends and Malfoy to find his mother.

At five minutes to midnight Hermione found herself in the centre of the dance floor with Ron. He had been holding her closely through the slow song and as it ended he pulled her to the side. She glanced Malfoy standing near her as he did and smiled, remembering their kiss. Her attention was then directed to Ron, who she suddenly noticed was looking quite nervous.

"Hermione, I need to tell you something,"

Hermione nodded him on, not quite sure what he was going to tell her.

"I'm sorry for the way I've treated you the last few years. I was in denial. It's just, the way I felt, it scared me so much and I didn't know how to act. But recently I've faced up to my fears and I have to tell you… Hermione, I love you. I always have. I think you're amazing, you're perfect, and I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner,"

"Wow," Hermione thought. "What do I say to that?"

"You don't have to say anything," Ron went on. "I just want to know, Hermione, will you marry me?"

Malfoy spat out his drink but Hermione didn't notice. She was more shocked now than she had been by any of Malfoy's actions the last few years. She was stunned into silence and it's only when Ron waved his hand in front of her face that she remembered she had a question to answer. Ron was looking at her with hopeful eyes and she looked round to where Ginny was watching, a pensive look on her face. She looked back at Ron and found she couldn't say no. All thoughts of Malfoy had disappeared in her shock.

"Err, yes?"

Ron whooped and picked her up, swinging her around happily. But Hermione couldn't smile as she heard a glass shatter and Malfoy storming out of the room, angrily telling people to move out of the way. She had to talk to Ginny. She pecked Ron on the cheek and told him she had to go to the ladies room before practically running to Ginny and pulling her out of the room.

"That was a mistake,"

Hermione looked at her friend in shock.

"I could tell by your reaction it's not what you want," Ginny explained. "I'd be more upset if Ron wasn't such a jerk and if I didn't want you to be happy. But, as it is, I do want you to be happy, Mione,"

"I like someone else," Hermione admitted and Ginny smiled.

"Mr Draco Malfoy by any chance?" she winked.

"I… Yes. We kissed before we came in. It was… amazing,"

"So why did you say yes?"

"How could I say no?"

"It's tough. But honestly, Mione, I don't think you'll ever be truly happy with Ron,"

"Why are you so keen for me to not be with Ron?"

"Because I know him and I know you, and there is no way the two of you now fit, y'know. And I want you to be happy. Like I am,"

"So I have to go out there and tell Ron I've changed my mind?"

"And then you have to go find Draco and explain to him what just happened. You did not see how pissed he was. It surprised even me. He must really like you,"

"Pfffff," Hermione frowned at her friend. "Alright, I'm going. Wish me luck!"

"Good luck!" Ginny yelled at her back.

Hermione walked back into the ballroom and spotted Ron's red hair instantly. She made her way through the dancers slowly, dread pitting in her stomach. She reached him eventually and he gave her a bright smile. She managed a small smile and, before she could change her mind, blurted out, "I'm sorry, I've changed my mind, I can't marry you and I'm sorry," She didn't wait for his reaction before she turned and ran.

A couple of days later was Hermione's turn to locate Malfoy at work. He wasn't anywhere as near as hard to find as she was, unfortunately. Neither Ron nor Harry had spoken to her since she had ran out of the ball and she wasn't sure she wanted them to as then she would have to explain why and that was not a conversation she particularly wanted to have. She didn't particularly want to talk to Malfoy either but she figured she owed him an explanation. Somewhere along the line, she cared more about breaking Malfoy's heart than Ron's. She wasn't sure when it had happened, but Ron had, over the years, battered her heart more than she thought possible, and maybe that was something to do with it. She determinedly ignored the part of her brain telling her that Malfoy had called her derogatory names and such over the years, primarily because that was nothing to do with matters of the heart and he wasn't supposed to be a best friend.

She knocked on his door softly. He looked up, scowled and told her to "piss off". She ignored him and stepped into his office.

"No ring," she said, holding out her hand.

"Weasel couldn't afford one," Malfoy spat.

"I'm sure he has one somewhere. He'll have to save it however for when he gets engaged,"

"And what are you? His whore?" Malfoy questioned harshly.

"I have no idea. He's not spoken to me since I told him I couldn't marry him,"

Malfoy looked up. "Why can't you marry him?"

"Because I like… Because I'm in love with someone else,"

"Oh, fantastic. You kiss me, get engaged to someone else, end engagement with that someone just to tell me you love yet another someone else!"

"Who said it was yet another someone else?"

"That would mean you're in love with me and that's ridiculous,"

"It is, isn't it? And yet, so very, very true,"

"How? We've barely even talked in our entire lives,"

"But your kiss doesn't lie, Draco," Hermione smiled. "I didn't even realise I was attracted to you until the ball, and then when you kissed me it's like it all came out. I couldn't stop thinking about you and that kiss. Now tell me if that would be possible if I didn't love you? I'm not proposing marriage or anything, I'm not saying I even want a relationship, although that would be nice, I'm just saying a small bit of my heart will never forget you,"

"You're just being overly dramatic as you tell me you like me, aren't you?"

"A bit. I'm trying to prove I'm serious here,"

Malfoy smiled. "I believe you. And I would love to take you out tonight. How does the café round the corner sound?"

"Like perfection," Hermione replied, walking to his desk. She leaned over and kissed him just for him to pull her round the desk and into his lap. She didn't move from her spot for half an hour.

A month later Hermione looked up from her cubicle to see one of her colleagues pointing Ron in her direction. She groaned, hiding her head suddenly. She wished it was Harry that'd come and seen her first, knowing he'd take what she had to tell them just that much better than Ron. And Ron would of course tell Harry meaning they would both be very angry and she wouldn't get the chance to explain to a more rational Harry, even with Ginny's help.

"Hey, Ron," she smiled as he approached. He didn't smile back and instead asked her curtly if there was somewhere they could go.

She led him out into the hall and into one of the meeting rooms that were rarely used. Well, rarely used for meetings anyway.

"What's going on?" he asked her viciously.

Hermione sighed. "I waited years for you, Ron. And yes, I know you said you were scared and everything, but I can't change how I feel and I've moved on,"

"What do you mean, you've moved on?" Ron asked suspiciously.

"I'm dating someone," She closed her eyes. Despite everything it was still somewhat of a relief to get it out.

"Who?"

Hermione breathed in. "You're not going to like this,"

"I'm not going to like it whoever it is, Hermione. As long as it's not like McLaggen or Krum or Smith," he snorted.

"DracoMalfoy," Hermione stated in one breath and waited.

She was almost prepared for Ron's laughter. "That's good, Hermione," he gasped.

"Yeah… I'm not kidding, Ron. We've been dating officially for just over a month,"

"You're not kidding?" Ron looked at her disbelievingly. "What are you thinking, Hermione?" he yelled at her. "I'm going to kill him! I'm going to kill him…" He left the room quickly and Hermione pulled out her wand and ran after him, casting "Petrificus Totalus" as soon as she had a clear shot.

"I'm sorry, Ron," she told him as she ran to him and levitated his body. She entered the elevator with him, thanking the lords above it was empty, and then continued on through the atrium. Nobody even cast a second glance her way, and for the first time she was glad she was Hermione Granger.

Minutes later she had apparated with Ron to the Burrow, where she hoped both Harry and Ginny would be. Debating whether to leave Ron outside whilst she told them, as Harry could quite easily unfreeze him and have Ron tell him before she could, she hesitated before deciding that if Harry asked her anything at least then she could answer where Ron could hear.

She went inside, dumping Ron on the sofa, before yelling Ginny's name. Fortunately for her, Ginny and Harry were not taking advantage of the otherwise empty home and they both ran in seconds after Hermione started calling.

"Why is Ron frozen?" Harry asked worriedly.

"Oh, that was me, don't worry. And please don't unfreeze him just yet. I have something to tell you first,"

Of course, by this point, Ginny knew exactly what was going on and turned to her husband. "You'll need to sit down for this. And promise me you won't overreact,"

"I… What? I don't even know what it is yet,"

"To do with the fact I haven't spoken to you for a month," Hermione told him dryly and he sat down hastily.

"I'm seeing someone,"

"Who?"

"You won't believe me,"

"Try me,"

"Draco Malfoy,"

"Right,"

"That's it?"

"That's it,"

"I was expecting… More,"

"Hey, it's your decision, Mione. And Ginny obviously knew and is okay with it, and I trust both your judgement,"

"Thank you so much, Harry!" Hermione gave him a massive hug and then indicated Ron. "You can unfreeze him now,"

Harry did so and Ron leapt up brandishing a finger at Hermione. "You, you, you!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "For God's sake, Ron. We're twenty four years old, if we haven't grown up by now, what the hell chance do we have?"

"But you chose him over me, and I've loved you for thirteen years!"

"And you broke my heart every day for at least ten!"

"I did?" he asked sorrowfully.

"Yes," she whispered. "I can't take it anymore, Ron,"

"So you move on to Malfoy?!"

"He's not as bad as you think,"

"Yuh huh. And nargles are real,"

Hermione sighed. "I'm not going to get anywhere with you. Once you've calmed down, come find me, and then we'll talk,"

"Screw it, Hermione. This is it, this is over. If you're going to be with him then you'll lose me forever,"

"How could you do this to me, Ron?" Hermione let a tear slide down her cheek.

"Because I love you,"

"If you loved me you'd let me go!"

"What's the point when we all know you'll come running back?"

Hermione gasped and Ginny looked at her brother horrified. And that's when Hermione knew she had to choose one because they could never both be part of her life and the one she didn't choose would be gone forever.

"Ron, don't make me do this,"

"You have a choice, Hermione. Me or him,"

"Right now, Ron, even I'd choose him," Ginny spat at her brother.

"Butt out, Gin. This has nothing to do with you,"

"Go with your heart," Ginny urged her friend but Hermione shook her head.

"I can't," she whispered. "I can't live without my three best friends,"

Ginny ran forward to envelop her friend in a hug as she started crying and glared at her brother. "I hope you're happy, cos she sure as hell isn't,"

"She shouldn't have gotten involved with a Malfoy," Ron left the room, a satisfied smile on his face and even Harry looked shocked at Ron's actions.

"You can't give up on love," Ginny said to Hermione softly.

"Who said anything about love?"

"I see the way you look at each other. I used to catch Harry looking at me that way all the time. It's a special kind of love that, one you won't find more than once. Please don't throw that away for my git of a brother,"

"If I lose him, I lose you, and I won't let that happen,"

Ginny fell silent and just hugged her friend.

Three months later Ginny entered Malfoy's office without knocking. He looked up as the shadow crossed his desk and sighed.

"You want me to try and talk to her again don't you?"

"You know it wasn't her decision. My bastard of a brother gave her no choice,"

"No,"

"Draco, please. She loves you, you're not going to find another her,"

"Who says I want another her. She's a stuck-up, know-it-all muggleborn witch,"

"And you love her regardless. I know you, Draco, you can't lie to me. Just go talk to her. If you can talk some sense into her maybe she will realise she doesn't have to lose me and Harry because Ron's being a dick,"

Malfoy shook his head and Ginny left, defeated.

Not a week after Ginny's conversation with Malfoy did he and Hermione run into each other. In the three months it had been since she had dumped him they hadn't had any contact, but considering they managed two year gaps whilst working in the same building, it wasn't much of a surprise.

"Excuse me," Hermione said politely, trying to push past him. He was about to let her until he noticed her red, puffy eyes and what seemed to be a permanent frown on her face.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine, I just need to get past,"

"Fanatical, insecure, neurotic and emotional,"

"What?"

"Fine. It stands for fanatical, insecure, neurotic and emotional, amongst other things,"

"I've always been those things, now will you please let me past?"

"You won't lose them, you know,"

"Malfoy, I really don't have time for this!"

"I'll let you go if you meet me at the café round the corner at ten tonight,"

She sighed. "I suppose I can manage that,"

"You promise?"

"I promise,"

He moved to the side and he heard a quiet thank you before she almost ran down the corridor away from him. He just hoped she wouldn't break her promise.

Malfoy sat, at five to ten, at their usual table in the café. He was anxiously waiting for Hermione to arrive and smiled when he saw her walk in three minutes early. She didn't even need to look around to know where he'd be and she approached him slowly.

"I should've known you'd be early,"

"I wondered if you'd show at all,"

"So did I,"

She sat down and pulled a menu towards her.

"Ginny told me to talk to you,"

"Is that the only reason we're here now?"

"No. But I would never have done it without her,"

"Honestly, Draco, there's nothing to talk about. I've made my decision and it's final. Nothing you can do can change that,"

"Okay. Then I'll leave you alone. And tell Ginny to leave me alone, too. I don't want to be reminded that the Weasel took away the best thing that ever happened to me,"

He stood and left the café quickly and Hermione felt hot pin pricks behind her eyes. It seemed she'd been crying a lot recently and she couldn't work out if that was Ron or Malfoy's fault.

Another year after the last time they had seen each other Hermione lay in her bed and reflected on it. She hadn't been truly happy in so long, and she finally accepted the fact that Ginny was right. And things weren't the same with Ron anyway, still. If only Malfoy would be so forgiving? Well, there was only one way to find out.

She went into work and instead of heading to her department, headed straight to Malfoy's office. It hadn't changed one bit since the last time she had been in it and she smiled. "Can I come in?" she asked.

He looked up, a weird mixture of emotions on his face. "Err, sure. Have a seat,"

"Thanks. So, how have you been?"

"Good thanks, you?"

"Terrible. But that's my own fault. And Ron's too, I suppose,"

"I'm sorry to hear that,"

"Seeing anyone?"

The blunt question surprised Malfoy but he shook his head. "No one since you,"

"Me either," She bit her lip.

"I lost my best friend because of you. Or at least that's what I thought. But he was gone long before you even came along so I don't know why I blamed you for so long. I don't know why, when faced with that choice, I didn't pick you. I'd choose you over anyone every time because no one makes me feel like you do. And I wouldn't trade that for the world. Every day I love you more, and every day without you just makes me regret my decision more. If you'd give me another chance… I don't know. Will you give me another chance?"

"I'd like to. If you're sure it's what you want,"

She gaped at him somewhat unbelieving that he had forgiven her so easily. "Of course it is," she replied and shyly manoeuvred round the desk and into his lap. This time when their lips met they both saw fireworks and Hermione spent the rest of her day with a Cheshire cat smile on her face.

Some people do get their happy ever afters.


End file.
